The Beginning of no End
by dragonflykisses
Summary: When Anna Lumbridge gets sucked inside of her Aunt's closet, what happens when she teams up with the Kings and Queens of Narnia against a foul new enemy causing various attacks outside of Cair Paraval? Includes PeterOC. Rated for mild adult themes.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the objects or characters from the original Narnia series. I own my characters, which you... obviously won't recognize. That's all.

Also, I have altered a lot of the story detail; Chair Paravel, the creatures, the ages of the characters, and probably anything else you remember differently from the books. This is my story, and I imagined all of the differences and the main character. You don't have to review, but I would appreciate critical reviews for my writing so I can improve it... but please, if you only review to tell me how terrible my story is, then don't bother. Enjoy!

The Beginning of no End: Introduction

I squinted my eyes at the shimmering lake in front of me. I blinked; and again. I gasped as I realized I was not in my Aunt's bedroom anymore. I jumped to my feet immediately and spun around. I found myself face to face with a wide open plain full of trees and flowers in colors I had never imagined before. I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt my breathing go shallower. Where was I? It was only a moment ago I was facing Aunt Kim's closet. I was picking out a suitable dress for my coming out party. I saw a lovely green one with a gold trim... I remember exactly what I saw... I snapped my eyes open to find the same grassy field in front of me. This couldn't be happening. I tried closing my eyes again and again and again, but each time I found the same patch of landscape. At one point I forced my eyes to stay opened, and I observed the many beautiful singing birds whizzing about the clear sky. I let out a relaxed sigh. Never in my sixteen years of life had I felt so content. I slowly allowed myself to turn, afraid that if I moved too quickly, it would all go away. I glanced back and forth between the crisp blue lake and the light green field. I noted how dry my throat was becoming, so I headed toward the water.

As I stepped over stones and dragged my hands across the top of the tall flowers, I got a better look at the lake I was headed for. I shaded myself from the sun with my hand as I looked for some way to walk around it. As long as I was here in the foreign area, I might as well set a destination. My eyes traveled along the outline of the water until they reached a small waterfall to the right. I took a deep breath and continued on my journey.

I had spent months preparing for today and I was supposed to be dressing for my cotillion. Aunt Kim was probably worried sick. I never wanted to become a "lady" but I knew that's what she wanted. She took me in when my parents left and she became a second mother to me. It was the least I could to. Now I found myself in this place. Sorry Aunt Kim. I got lost, and it wasn't my fault. I'll just have to miss the party. Oh darn. I didn't know how I got here, and frankly, I couldn't care less. The smell of the air seemed to clear out my lungs and the peaceful scenery brought calm to my mind.


	2. The Unlikely Guide

The Unlikely Guide

The lake was coming nearer and I found myself really wondering where I was. Suddenly, I heard something. A rustling in the forest behind me, perhaps? I turned immediately, and about one hundred meters away, peeking out from behind a tree, was a large, bright golden lion. I gasped, stepping backward, and felt myself fall to the grass with a thud. The lion had big, green eyes, and they seemed to look straight in mine. I shut my eyes again tightly, my breathing becoming very heavy. When I opened them again, the lion was gone. I took a deep breath and scanned the small forest, finding nothing. It's strange; I had never seen a creature disappear like that.

"Hello, ma'am!" I heard in a high pitched tone from behind me. With a yelp, I scrambled to my feet and looked behind me. It was a beaver; A small, black beaver with blue eyes. Impossible. I looked around again to see who spoke. "Was wondering how long you were going to sit on your bottom like tha- wait a minute. You're a daughter of Eve! The fifth one this month! Oh, thank Aslan there are more coming. Narnia's peace is assured for a very long time, now, isn't it?" I shook my head quickly before looking back at the beaver. It was... smiling? And looking straight at me! I bent down and examined the thing before it came a step closer. "You alright, ma'am?" It asked. It squeaked rather then talked.

"What... are you?" Came from my mouth before I could stop it.

"You not from around here? A beaver, of course!" I could easily tell that this thing was going to get on my nerves. Its voice was a major part of it. "Name's Nibble. Yours?" She said with a grin.

"Anna. Anna Lumbridge" I said hesitantly as she crept closer. "Do you think you could tell me where I am?" I said feeling a tad foolish for talking to a beaver. I was utterly confused.

"Really not from around here, are you?"

"Not really." I said rather impatiently. I wanted to know where I was.

"Narnia."

"What?"

"Narnia. Never heard of Narnia?"

"Can't say that I have." I mumbled. Now I was _really_ lost.

"Oh. Can't enjoy the scenery if you don't know where you are, am I right?" This thing was already getting irritating. It isn't making any sense! "You alright, ma'am?"

"Stop calling me that." I said angrily. It reminded me of cotillion lessons.

"Well then, _Anna_. Where you headed?" As if it was her business. Well, maybe she would help? Who am I kidding? It's a beaver!

"I- I'm not sure, actually." I said rather ashamed. I looked to my feet.

"Tid bit lost, are we?" Tid bit? Wow.

"I need to go home." I said quickly, turning around.

"Don't know where home is, though. Do you?" What she said stopped me immediately. She was right. What did she want from me?

"What do you want from me?" I snapped, turning back around.

"Seems to me that you need to get to Cair Paraval." She said with a sly grin.

"To where?" I asked with a raised brow. Her smile widened and she spoke a little slower.

"Cair Paraval."

"Look, I just want to know where I am and how to get home."

"Good luck. Kings and Queens of Cair Paraval are sons of Adam and daughters of Eve also. Probably be able to answer your questions. Now that the prophecy is complete, it's perfectly safe to travel there." I made a grunt of frustration. I had _no_ clue what she was talking about, and her voice made it all the worse.

"What prophecy?" I asked uninterested, sitting back down in the grass and sighing. She then let out a loud, hollow laugh. I looked at her with a blank stare. I still couldn't believe I was talking to an animal.

"Wha- serious, aren't you?" I nodded slowly and made a confused face. "For the past hundred years, Narnia was a frozen winter land, but then two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came and destroyed the White Witch; making everything sunny and green again." She finished, dancing around. I can't exactly explain what it looked like; a black beaver skipping around in the flowers while wailing her arms.

"Right. And who's the White Witch?" I asked, trying not to laugh. The whole thing was stilly really. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Never mind that. Come on, come on! I'll take you to Cair Paraval!" She squealed, running toward the river. I stood up slowly and followed her. She stopped on a rock a few inches from the shore and sniffed the air.

"Well?" I asked. She looked at me in silence. "How am I to get across?" She scratched her head for a moment and smiled.

"Sit tight, ma'am. Have a dam built here in no time!" She said, looking around.

"How long is... 'no time' exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, only a couple of days! Be worth it once you're at the palace!"

"A couple of days? I don't have that kind of time!" I shouted.

"In a hurry? What for?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Well... well nothing, really." I admitted.

"Aren't going to get across any faster unless you swim!" She said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her before jumping into the freezing cold water. At least, I thought it would be freezing cold. It was rather warm and relaxing. I came to the surface to see Nibble staring at me wide-eyed. "Why- Never knew a daughter of Eve could swi-"

"Daughter of Eve?" I asked with utter confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"Human, ma'am. You really that naive?" I scoffed and began making my way to the other side of the river.

"Stop calling me that!" I demanded again. She said nothing and jumped in herself. It was a thin portion of the river where we were, but the water flow made it only a little bit difficult to cross. When I reached the other side of the river, I realized I had nothing to tie my long brown hair back in, so it hung in wet ropes around my head. Not to mention my light purple nightgown was clinging to my body. I felt hopeless. Perhaps swimming wasn't the best idea. I stood with my arms crossed. I needed a bra; even though no one was around to care. I was rather angry after Nibble kept irritating me and the grass was tickling my bare legs. "Which way?" I asked, looking ahead to the mountain forms ahead.

"Straight ahead, ma'am" I gave her a side look as we started walking. "Anna." She corrected herself quickly.

"How far is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Ask a lot of questions, you know."


	3. Prologue at Paraval

Prologue at Paraval

As we follow our new character and unlikely guide to Cair Paraval, we scroll our line of vision over the mountains, past a grassy plain or two and through a patch to trees and we near a magnificent palace with a magnificent seventeen year old king and his royal siblings.

"I can't believe they're making us do this!" Exclaimed Susan; her thick British accent audible.

"Oh, come on, Susan! It isn't all bad!" Lucy exclaimed right before yelping when Edmund stepped on her toe. "Honestly Edmund! That's the seventh time!"

"I hate dancing! Lucy, when this is all over, I'm never dancing with you again!" Edmund huffed. Lucy snarled at him and continued to look at their feet.

Peter was unusually silent during their first ballroom dance lesson since before their royal crowning. "Are you alright, Peter?" Susan asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Peter. We know you hate dancing, but it's nothing to mope about." Edmund said with a smirk.

"I am _not _moping." Peter stated defensively as he twirled Susan.

"Are too."

"Oh, be quiet, Edmund!" Lucy said, stepping on his toe purposely.

"Ow! Stop it!" He moaned.

"I'm not moping, I'm just... tired. And I _don't_ want to be dancing right now." Peter said solemnly before stepping on Susan's toe.

"Ouch, Peter! Pay attention!" Susan said, hitting him aside the head. Peter was indeed moping. It wasn't because of the dancing, though. Truthfully, Peter had always wanted to learn to dance. He was living his dream life. Peter had always wanted to use a sword and be a hero and dance with the many girls at royal parties. However, Narnia didn't have a very large variety of girls. Not any human females, anyway. Narnia didn't have many humans at all! This saddened Peter greatly. He loved his brother and sisters very much, but he would never admit to them how lonely he truly was.


	4. Humans Can't do Everything

Humans can't do everything

"Not much farther, now." Nibble said while picking up seeds on the ground and popping them into her mouth. The sun was going down now and the clouds were a beautiful pink and orange color. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while still staring at the setting sun.

"Sure thing." She said in that same annoying tone.

"What do you get out of all this?" I inquired.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you helping me when you don't even know me? What's in it for you?" I asked, finally tearing my eyes from the sky and setting them on her. There was a minute's silence and a big sigh.

"Look, ma'am. Not doing for a reward. Just have nothing better to do. Looked like you needed help, and I was there." She said, and for some reason wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Hmm." Was all I could say. "What were you doing by the river all by yourself anyway?" I asked, more curious then I sounded before.

"Look here, ma'am. Everyone has their story, and some don't like their story to be told. Drop it or I'll turn right back 'round, got it?" She snapped. I was taken aback by her sudden change of mood and stayed silent. I don't know why I was afraid of a beaver, but this one actually spoke, so I wasn't about to upset her more. I subconsciously flipped a curl behind my shoulder. My hair was pretty much dry now, and the once straitened hair turned into a tangled mass of spirals and curls. I always despised my curly hair, but in Narnia, it was different. It wasn't as poofy as I remembered it, and it seemed to cooperate more. I smiled. "Going to come out by those trees. See 'em?" Nibble said suddenly breaking the awkward silence. I just nodded. There was a small patch of trees ahead with what looked like a small pond in the middle of them. We made our way there, and I was unusually tired. "Got to get some sleep. Got a long journey tomorrow." She said, motioning to a clear area next to the pond.

"How much longer?" I asked as I sat down on the surprisingly cushioned grass.

"Only a day's walk. Now quiet. I need my rest." She said, curling up beneath a tree. I sighed and looked up at the stars. The sky was almost pitch black now, and I've never seen the stars look so bright, or seen so many. I laid back in the grass with my arms behind my head and didn't even notice my eyes shut before I fell asleep.

"Wake up, wake up! Got to get moving!" I heard an annoyingly high pitched voice shout in my hear. I rubbed my ear with my hand before slowly opening my eyes. A beaver was hovered over my face with an angry expression. I shifted slowly and suddenly remembered where I was. I shot up to a sitting position, almost knocking Nibble over. It wasn't a dream. I was really lost in a bizarre land where animals spoke. I let out a sigh and looked over to the river. The sun was reflecting brightly off of it, causing me to look away quickly. "Come on! Got to start walking!" Nibble yelled again.

"Why the hurry?" I asked with a smirk.

"Want to get there before nightfall, don't we?" I shrugged, predicting that she was right, and dreading the fact that I had to spend a whole day with this thing. I got up slowly and stretched my arms with a yawn.

"Better wake up, ma'am. We've got a long way to go."

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. It really was quite annoying. She said nothing and began walking out to the open hills. I scoffed and followed her reluctantly.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours, but I didn't know what time it was and I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to Cair Paraval and find out what was going on. As we passed the hills and forests, I saw the most beautiful looking castle I had ever seen come into view a few miles away. It was sparkling in the sun and it looked down on the ocean, and I was suddenly excited. I wanted to swim in the ocean and see the inside of the palace. I wondered what the two kings and queens were like as well. I picked up my pace a little bit as I kept my eyes fixed on the palace.

"Wait!" Nibble shouted from behind me. I stopped and turned as she ran to catch up with me. "Look over there!" She shouted with fear present in her voice. I turned to where she was pointing and saw at least seven grey, angry wolves charging toward us.

"Wha..." I started quietly before Nibble pulled at the bottom of my dress and ran. Without hesitation, I ran after her away from the snarling dogs. I wasn't a fast runner, and my bare feet already hurt from so much walking. My body was heated with fear as I forced myself to keep going.

"Human, aren't you?" Nibble shouted back at me, still running. Now I was scared, tired, _and _confused.

"Yes!" I shouted in a 'duh' kind of tone as I kept running, my breathes becoming heavier.

"Then stop them!" She yelled. I looked back behind me to see two of them right on my tail, swatting at my feet.

"I can't fight wolves!" I said, almost losing my voice as tears began falling from my eyes.

"Telling me that four humans could defeat the White Witch and you can't even keep a couple of dogs away?" She shouted, suddenly running faster and further away. I was too tired to respond, and I couldn't keep up with her. Where was she going? She was leaving me!

"No!" I shouted after her as my knees gave in and buckled beneath me. As I fell to my stomach, I looked up to see the wolves had run past me and skidded to a halt. They turned to face me as the others came up from behind me and formed a circle around me. I panted profusely as I rolled onto my back and watched as one came forward.

"Well what do you know? Another human in Narnia." He said with a kind of sarcasm in his course, angry voice, but I have to admit, he would have been an adorable pet were he not to vicious. "What is your business at Cair Paraval?" He said as his tone turned more serious. He started to circle me. I would not take this from a canine. My anger suddenly got the better of me.

"My business here is for the rulers of Narnia only." I firmly said with a scoff as I sat up.

"Ah. A feisty one. What should we do with her, boys?" He asked with a smirk. A wolf was smirking. Oh my god.

"Let's eat her!" One said with an anxious smile.

"Yeah, I haven't had a good bone in a while." Said another. I could feel myself starting to shake.

"Sorry, kid. Majority rules." Said the first as he prepared to lunge at me. I closed my eyes and screamed loudly as I saw him leap, but instead I heard a thud and a yelp. I opened one eye to see the wolf sprawled out in front of me with an arrow in his back. The other wolves looked around frantically before hearing approaching hooves. I looked around as the wolves started retreating and in the direction opposite of the palace near the sea.


	5. The Royal Rescue

Chapter 4: The Royal Rescue

"Good shot, Sue!" I heard as I saw four horses approaching. I stood up abruptly as one on the horses galloped faster toward me. I took a few steps backward as it halted. I looked at the horse confused before a girl with long brown hair hopped off of it.

"Oh, thank Aslan! I was afraid I had got you!" She said with a smile and a sigh of relief as she put her bow in a container of arrows. I just stared. The other horses came to a halt as well. A boy with very light brown hair was next to meet the ground, and my stomach gave a flip as his eyes met mine. The next one off of her horse was a very young girl with short brown hair and an adorable freckled face; then was a young boy with dark brown hair and big, brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar species.

"Great Scott... it's a girl!" Said the younger boy. The girl with the bow looked at him with a smirk and rolled her eyes.

"It is!" Squeaked the littler girl. "It's a human!" She said with a large smile. Her smile was contagious, for I smiled back. Suddenly, the oldest boy took a few steps toward me with confusion written all over his face. I could almost feel my face turn red. Then it hit me. I _still_ wasn't wearing a bra. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name is Peter. I'm the high king of Narnia. Tell me, where did you come from?" He said with a small frown. King? Narnia's kings and queens were kids? I opened my mouth to respond, but for the life of me I couldn't think of an answer. My eyes scanned the ground as if I would find the answer lying in the grass.

"I..." I started. I was frightened. I didn't remember where I lived.

"Peter, she doesn't remember." Said the oldest girl. I looked up to see the four of them smiling at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know how I got here." I looked at Peter and he smiled at me knowingly.

"This sounds all too familiar." The younger boy said sarcastically.

"I'm Lucy." Said the youngest girl suddenly. She stepped forward and extended her hand. I grinned and shook it lightly. "Let us take her home, Peter, please!" She said, turning to him with a pouty look on her face. His grin widened.

"She isn't a dog, Luce." He chuckled. "But... I suppose we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" He said, nodding toward Lucy.

"Come on." Said the oldest girl as she climbed on her horse and held out her hand.

"Hop on, deary." It said. The horse, I mean. I should have expected the horses to talk too, but it was still a bit of a shock. I took the girls hand and climbed on behind her. I had ridden horses when I was younger, but that was years ago. The other three got on their horses and we started riding toward the palace. I looked behind us briefly. Nibble was no where in sight. For some odd reason, I hoped she was alright. "I'm Susan, by the way. That over there is our brother, Edmund." The girl said, motioning to the younger boy.

"You're brothers and sisters?" I asked, finally managing to catch on.

"Mmhm. We haven't been here for more then a month, but we've been rulers here since the White Witch's destruction."

"The White Witch?" I asked, still wondering. I heard a small groan come from Edmund. Peter's suddenly rode up next to us, interested in the conversation.

"The White Witch used to call herself the queen of Narnia, but she really only wanted to be. She was down right evil." He said, glancing at you.

"She wasn't only evil; she was, like, the spawn of devil!" Edmund said.

"Edmund!" Susan scolded. "He's only upset because she almost killed him."

"And you don't think that's a big deal?" He shouted at her.

"Oh, come off it!" Lucy shouted from ahead. I looked up and noticed we were nearing the magnificent Palace. My stomach felt fluttery. I was _really_ excited now.


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 5: The Arrival and the Secret

The rest of the ride was silent, but still enjoyable. Although I had to keep maneuvering my head to keep Susan's hair from flying in my mouth, I enjoyed the view of the ocean and the sky and the bright green grass. Everything seemed like a dream in Narnia, but I knew very well that it wasn't. That's when questions started popping up. How did I get here? Where exactly is Narnia? _What_ exactly is Narnia? Why can't I remember home? How do I get home? Do I even _want_ to go home?

As soon as the questions started bombarding me, they stopped as we reached the large pearly gates of what looked like a castle town. As we approached the gate, I watched in awe as centaurs from the walls above nodded at us and tugged the gates open from a latch. Centaurs? I didn't think those existed either. All of this insanity was getting to be quite overwhelming. We trotted into the town and I was the only one looking around at all the different creatures that I had never seen before. Many of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Some of them even bowed. Oh, right! They were the kings and queens. But why were they looking at _me?_ I grinned back at them as we rode along for a few more minutes, until finally we reached a stable. The stable had _tons_ of beautiful horses and I almost wanted to take one home with me. If I could ever _get_ home. As we got off the horses, I found myself looking around as I swung a leg over the horse, trying to keep my night dress down before I saw a hand held out to me. It was Peter's hand. I looked at him and smiled before accepting his hand and stepping down. I could almost swear I felt a chill go up my arm when our hands linked. "What's your name?" He asked with a small smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"Anna." I said.

"Anna." He repeated with a nod.

"This way! This way!" Lucy said, taking my hand in hers and leading me out of the stables. I followed her in a slight run for a minute or so until we reached very wide, stone steps. A lot of them. I looked back to see Peter, Susan, and Edmund walking at a normal pace a few yards behind us. "Hurry up, you three!" Lucy yelled before running up the stairs. I ran up after her almost afraid to slow down. When we reached the top, I faced the two biggest doors I had ever seen. As if on cue, they creaked open. This was before I realized the two fawns pushing them open. Fawns. Figures. Inside of the palace was the amazing entrance hall. It had a sparkling marble floor and its ceilings were at amazing heights. The walls were painted gold and white, and it simply took my breath away. There were many open archways that led to hallways, a staircase, and the windows were large and let the sun shine on every corner of the palace. I stood in awe, looking around for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked with a laugh.

"It took us a while to get used to it too." Peter said smiling as I snapped out of my daze. "Since you'll be staying here, I suppose Susan and Lucy should show you to your room."

"_Which _room, Peter?" Lucy asked immediately.

"I don't know. Whichever one she likes best." He said, motioning for Edmond to follow him down one of the hallways while Susan and Lucy led me down another.

"Wow..." Edmond began as he and his older brother entered a large room with a long table in the center of it. They both took their seats and gazed around the empty room. "I don't suppose..."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I dunno." Edmond mumbled.

"This is defiantly not what I was expecting to happen." Peter said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought they just saw wolves, not a _human._"

"I was hoping to have a talk with them though. I don't like how they patrol the Palace entrance when we aren't watching. They ran off so quickly that-"

"They would have killed her! That's why we had to call off that _meeting_ you imagined."

"I know that, Edmond! And I know that the wolves are getting together a resistance."

"Why are you so concerned about the White Witch's old army when we have a girl here who showed up out of no where? Don't you think Aslan made it happen for a reason? Shouldn't we find-"

"Edmond, enough!" Edmond sat back in his chair while giving Peter a death look. "I _know_ we found a human, but right now our main concern should be keeping a war from starting!"

"And _I _thought you brought me in here to talk about how _pretty_ she is..."


	7. The Pevensie's Secret

Chapter 6: The Pevensies' Secret

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked me as sat on my new bed and looked around with a smile glued to my face.

"It's amazing! I couldn't have imagined a better room!" I said, lying back. It felt like a cloud.

"Would you like to see our bedrooms?" Lucy asked in excitement.

"Lucy..." Susan scolded. I ignored her.

"Very much!"

As soon went to shut Peter's two doors, a hand from the side stopped one of them from closing. "What were you doing in my room?" Peter asked rather coolly.

"It... it's alright Peter." Susan began sounding hesitant at the angry look on his face.

"We were just showing Anna around!" Lucy whined. Peter slipped into his room and before he shut the doors he looked out at us.

"Stay out of my room." And the door was shut. Susan and Lucy seemed to be frozen for a moment.

"P- please... forgive him. He's been under a lot of stress, and he's been acting awfully... strange lately..." Susan said.

"It's alright. It must be tough being king." I smiled.

"It's tough being a queen too!" Lucy said defensively.

"She never said otherwise, Lucy. Come on Anna, you must be starving."

"A little, I suppose." I lied. I was STARVING.

After putting on a long, yellow dining gown (with a bra!), we were escorted to the Dining hall. The table was long and full of creatures whom I'd never seen before. While everyone was merrily chatting, I met Beaver and Mrs. Beaver. They helped the Pevensies along in their adventure in destroying the witch and winning the war. They were awfully friendly.

Peter never came to dinner. He had demanded it in his room. It was strange to me, he had been so kind earlier, but now he was acting rather distant. The others insisted that he was like this on a normal basis, but I begged to differ.

"So," I began, after sipping a last of my soup. "What were you doing outside of the palace gate earlier?" I asked them.

"One of the Gryphons from the watch tower spotted wolves." Susan told me.

"Yeah. One of Peter's biggest pet-peeves is those things roaming around Cair Paraval." Edmond added.

"Why don't you just ban them or something?" I asked, not really understanding why wolves posed such a problem.

"We can't." Edmond said angrily, taking a vicious bite of his chicken leg.

"Manners, Ed!" Susan scolded. "You see, Anna, the wolves of Narnia were the followers of the White Witch. Not only do they stop allies from coming to the castle, but we fear that they are gathering more and more enemies by turning our friends against us."

"How would they accomplish that?"

"_Hello?_ By capturing the ones who come to Cair Paraval! _That's_ why they're always lurking around outside the entrance." Edmond said a little agitated.

"Edmond, calm _down. _How many times to I have to tell you?"

"What? She asked!" Susan just shook her head.

"Wait..." I said, my eyes wandering my almost-empty plate. "If the wolves are taking your friends prisoner and forcing them to turn against you, then why did they try to... well... _eat_ me?"

"Maybe you looked delicious." Lucy said with a grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"We think it's because you're a daughter of Eve."

"Why can't we _just_ say human?" Edmond complained.

"Why is so important that I'm a human in Narnia? Why is everyone making such a fuss about it?" I asked with more and more questions coming to mind.

Susan finally put down her fork and sighed. "Even though that battle is over, we've concluded that the wolves are still skeptic about other humans entering Narnia. They _hate _the fact that humans are now ruling Narnia. The more that come, the harder it is for them. They saw how hard we fought in the battle, and they know the kind of power we brought with us. They don't want to make it any harder for when..."

"When what?" I asked.

"For when they strike." Edmond said quietly, looking down to his lap.

"Edmond!" This time it was Lucy who scolded. Susan leaned forward to me and continued in a whisper.

"We don't want anyone to know yet, but we think that the wolves are working for someone. We think that as soon as they gather and train enough warriors, they will attack the palace and attempt to take over the thrones. If we told everyone now, mass chaos would occur at Cair Paraval. We pray that this information stays top secret." I sat in silence in a moment.

"Won't your allies just turn against _them_ when this "invasion" takes place?" I asked, thinking well of my logic. Susan sighed and leaned forward again.

"They wolves aren't fools. They wouldn't train soldiers for their own benefit if there was a chance of betrayal. No, we think something else is at work. They're using something... magic maybe, or maybe they're working for a sorcerer or witch. We don't know what it is yet, but we think that our friends will be possessed or cast under a spell; a spell which makes them despise us." Susan leaned back again in her chair. "But these are all theories. We have no real proof of this." She added in her normal tone.

"But they're very good theories." Lucy said smiling.

"Well, shouldn't _you_ be putting together an army, or plan, or something?" I asked, noting the concern I had for my new friends.

"We _can't_ yet." Susan said in a sharp whisper.

"Why not?" I asked. Edmond opened his mouth to reply, but Susan shushed him.

"We shall speak of this no more. This is not a suitable dinner conversation; especially without Peter." Susan said formally while wiping her mouth with her napkin.


End file.
